


Just a Suggestion

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Wedding Planning, almost there!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: For Prompt Fill 66: Gratitude. Anyone object to ridiculous amounts of borderline cheesy Ederity fluff? No? Excellent. :D





	Just a Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt Fill 66: Gratitude. Anyone object to ridiculous amounts of borderline cheesy Ederity fluff? No? Excellent. :D

 

It was finally here.

All the excruciatingly long days had passed, ticked off with glee at each sunset. All the preparations had been made, everything would be taken care of. There wasn’t anything left to do but get on with it.

Tavi ran through her mental checklist one last time to make sure she had everything before securing the buckles on her pack. _All set._ She stepped out of the room, pack slung over one shoulder, and pulled the door closed behind her She was off for Dyrford. Well, as soon as she talked to Keya she would be.

Fortunately, teal-haired orlans weren’t that difficult to track down. Especially when they were perched on the top rail of the training yard fence, yelling encouragement at the pair sparring within.

“Keya!” Tavi hollered as she approached, and she obligingly swung around.

When she saw who was calling, she barked a _Keep at it!_ to the sparing guards and hopped down to greet Tavi. “You heading out, Watcher?”

“Yep,” Tavi said, unable to hide her grin of anticipation. “I just wanted to thank you again for always bein’ willin’ to take over here when I get restless.”

“Or when you wanna go play matchmaker?” Keya added with a wink as she crossed her arms.

“It _worked_ , didn’t it?” Tavi laughed. “But yes. Then, too. I really appreciate havin’ the freedom to get away when I want.”

“No problem,” Keya shrugged. “You sure as shit pay me well enough, and I like it here. I’m happy to keep it runnin’ smooth when you’re gone.” She smirked.  “‘Specially now that all the men know I could kick their asses in my sleep an’ don’t give me lip anymore.”

Tavi raised an eyebrow. “That was a problem?”

“Only the first time,” Keya waved it off. “Showed I knew what I was doin’ and wouldn’t stand for grumblin’ and it all worked out. Might still get the occasional _cat-fucker_ from more uncouth and unsettled petitioners who weren’t expecting to find an orlan in charge, but all of Caed Nua’s men are solid. No worries, boss.” She grinned and flicked one narrow braid back toward its dozen-odd fellows.  “Go have fun and bask in the glory of bein’ right.”

“An excellent plan,” Tavi laughed, jostling the pack to a more comfortable position. “See you in about a week, Key. I told the cook all your favorite dishes that I can remember, so you can at least eat good food while shoulderin’ the burden of leadership.”

Keya’s eyes lit up. “And that’s why I like workin’ for you. Thank you for that, and see you ‘round.” She gave a final, confirming nod before turning back to the sparring match.

Tavi watched for a minute, grinning as Keya offered advice and encouragement, and then set off for Dyrford Village and a day she’s been looking forward to for months.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Tavi had, for this visit, _insisted_ she was staying at the Dracogen. Charity protested--they had fun when Tavi stayed at her place, she didn’t mind, it made more sense--but Tavi held firm. To her, it made more sense to let Charity have the house to herself one more night before she had to share it forever. No amount of cajoling on Charity’s part could change her mind. She even went so far as to prearrange with Dengler and Peycg to hold a room for her.

She was very glad for this arrangement when she reached Dyrford and found the Dracogen full to bursting with a large adventuring party. They were apparently bound for Clîaban Rilag, to hear their braggart leader talk, and none too happy some of them would have to double up. It was the kind of group Hiravias would have torn apart single-handed, if they didn’t piss themselves and run away, so Tavi could only imagine what a _group_ of Glanfathans who caught them trespassing would do. She might have felt more sympathetic regarding the rude awakening that awaited them if said braggart leader wasn’t currently trying to bully Peycg into giving her group all the rooms with no current occupants.

Bullying Peycg--or trying to--was stupid as the day was long, and she could more than handle herself, but Tavi still made a show of sidling up and asking Dengler for the key to her room, “seein’ as your wife is busy” with a shit-eating grin.

Dengler matched her grin as he handed over the key. “It’s that corner one y’like, away from the currier’s.”

The braggart’s eyes flashed fury as she put a face to the kith who’d nicked one of the best rooms in the inn before her company arrived. Tavi ignored her, thanked Dengler, waved a greeting to Peycg, and headed for the stairs. Hopefully those copperfuckers wouldn’t be around long. She’d hate for something like _them_ to ruin Edér and Charity’s wedding.

The anticipation washed over her again in a giddy rush, and her grin shifted to one of pure joy as she hastily dropped her pack on the bed and headed out to visit Charity.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- 

It was a good thing the thought occurred to check the Berathian temple before walking all the way out to Charity’s farm, because that was where Tavi found her. The redhead was twirling the end of her ponytail with one hand while the other gestured animatedly as she talked with Harbinger Boedmar.

“... _not_ askin’ people to sit still for that long, Harbinger. ‘Specially for pageantry. We just want the meat of it, we told you that,” she said emphatically. 

“But people will expect a certain level of ceremony, him being the mayor-” Boedmar tried.

“I wouldn’t care if he was the damn duc,” Charity cut him off. “We don’t want anything but what’s necessary; the vows and such.” She smiled wryly. “It’s my weddin’, Boedmar, and I don’t wanna stand in front of people for _three blazin’ hours._ ”

“I see your point,” the  old priest finally relented with a laugh. “And he is a very to the point sort of man, so I suppose people will understand.”

“ _Thank_ you.” Charity caught sight of Tavi and flashed a smile as she excused herself from their conversation. She quickly crossed to where Tavi waited. “And thank _you_ for for an escape from that conversation.”

“You’re welcome,” Tavi said with a chuckle. “Though hearin’ the end of your conversation, I feel it’s a fair trade for you gettin’ us guests out of a three _fuckin’_ hour long ceremony.”

Charity snorted. “You’re also welcome, but that’s as much for us as for everyone else. And hang anyone who doesn’t understand.”

Tavi raised an eyebrow. “That’s usually vehement for you. Is it just weddin’ stress or...?”

“Mostly,” Charity admitted with a sigh. “There’s a lot of planning, and I’ve been doin’ most of it ‘cause Edér gotta be mayor--he helps as much as he can, don’t get me wrong,” she added hastily. “Mostly back rubs and hugs when I get too stressed. But I’m still handlin’ the bulk of it.” She fiddled with her necklace, zipping the pendent back and forth on the chain. “Beyond that, though... we’re already compromisin’ enough; getting married in _Berath’s_ temple by _Berath’s_ priest. They can give us a tolerable ceremony length.” A smirk pulled at her lips. “Can you _imagine_ if we’d said we wanted a ‘proper’ Eothasian wedding?”

Tavi rolled her eyes and huffed a laughed. “They prob’ly would run you both out of town on the fuckin’ rails, regardless of how much they like his mayorin’. Are you alright doin’ it this way?”

Charity shrugged. “In a perfect world, Waidwen wouldn’t have been such an ass and made people look down on Eothasians so we could do this the way we want,” she said in an undertone, as Boedmar was still scuttling around putting the last touches on his sanctuary. “But since it ain’t perfect, we make the compromises we need. All that really matters, to both of us, is that we love each other and we get to be married.” She grinned and steered Tavi toward the door. “Which, by the way, from the _bottom_ of my heart, thank you for that.”

“Me?” Tavi feigned innocence as they exited the temple. “Why me?”

“Aside from you being a very good friend to both of us, always willing to help or give advice, and the nudge we needed to pick a damn date and get things moving toward this?” Charity said, ticking off points on her fingers and gesturing toward the temple doors. “All of which I greatly appreciate, mind you. If memory serves, you were the one to suggest we pretend to court in the first place. To cover why he was visitin’ me so much.”

“Oh, that’s _right,_ ” Tavi said dramatically(as if she could’ve forgotten. Of all the plans she’d conceived in her life, that one had far and away been the most successful). “Well, you’re welcome for that.”

“No, seriously, Tavi.” Charity pulled her to a stop just aside from the temple steps. “I love him _so damn much_ , and he loves me back, and we are so unspeakably, _incandescently_ happy, and it only happened because of your suggestion.” She took Tavi’s hands in hers and squeezed them fervently. “I don’t know how we... how _I_ can ever repay you.”

“Oh, trust me,” Tavi replied, pretty sure she was grinning like an _idiot_. “Seein’ you two happy together is more than enough for me. And y’know... I don’t know everything involved with an Eothasian wedding, but you’re a priest, right? Couldn’t the two of you do a quick, y’know abbreviated one in the morning before the ‘official’ Berathian ceremony?” Charity was staring at her, mouth slightly agape, so she pressed on. “It’s just a suggestion, since I know your faith is real fuckin’ important to both of y-”

Charity let go of Tavi’s hands and yanked her into a hug tight enough to knock the wind from her. “Tavi, you’re a _genius_!”

“Happy to help,” Tavi managed, smiling to herself as she patted the other woman on the back. _Auroch’s shadow, how and when did I forget how fuckin’ strong she is?_

“No, really, that’s blazing brilliant,” Charity said eagerly as she let go. “Can’t believe neither of us thought of it. I’m gonna go talk it over with Edér.” She gestured vaguely toward the mayor’s office. “Can you check with Dengler or Peycg that everything’s going alright with the food?” She started off, then spun back. “Oh, if Edér likes the idea, will you be our witness?”

Tavi laughed and nodded. “Of course.” She trolled back toward the Dracogen, hoping fervently that the adventuring company had all retreated to their rooms to talk business or something. So long as they weren’t around when she talked to Peycg or Dengler. And anyway, the sooner they were moved on the better.

Luck was with her, and the only people she could see when she entered were a couple locals, Sid, and Dengler minding the counter.

“Just the man I wanted to talk to,” Tavi said brightly, hastening across the room and plunking down at a counter seat. “Charity asked me to confirm everything’s goin’ alright with the food.”

“Oh, aye,” Dengler nodded. He leaned forward with a wink and a conspiratorial grin. “Peycg has all but adopted that girl, and she’s mighty fond of Mayor Teylecg, too. You think she’s gonna let anything bad happen to the food for their weddin’?” He scrubbed a stubborn stain and laughed. “Effigy himself would have to deal with my wife if he tried anything.”

Tavi laughed with him, greatly enjoying the mental image of Peycg fending off Skaen from disrupting the wedding. She’d do it, too, Tavi had no doubts. “Well, that’s good to hear. I’m glad Charity and Edér have so determined a guardian in charge of the meal. I’ll bet it’s fuckin’ delicious, too, if the food I’ve had from here is any indication.”

“Oh, aye, what we serve on the regular is a fair example of Peycg’s cookin’,” Dengler nodded. “The folks here about are in for a treat.”

“Bet most of ‘em know it, too.” Tavi bit her lip and picked at a chip in the counter. “Can’t wait for that party. I’m gonna go find Charity again, confirm everything’s good here and see what else I can do to help.”

“She’s right lucky to have a friend like you,” Dengler winked.

Tavi shrugged, but her cheeks still warmed at the compliment. “I did kinda nudge ‘em together, so I feel some responsibility to help this go smoothly.”

“Ah, so you’re the one we need to thank,” Peycg emerged from the kitchen, grinning like the cat who got in the cream. “I was plannin’ to do some nudging myself, then they wised up and started courtin’. I wondered if they got there on their own or had some help.”

It was a fucking miracle she kept a straight face. “Yep, I nudged. Pretty hard, truth be told. May have straight up told ‘em to fuckin’ court. Glad it worked. But since I am here a day early specifically to help the bride, I should go see if she needs me.”

“Course, Watcher. See you at the weddin’.” Peycg waved farewell and ducked back into the kitchen.

Grinning big, Tavi pushed away from the counter and headed off to find Charity again.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- 

It took more work than she expected. Charity wasn’t at Edér’s house, or the mayor’s office, or any of the other places Tavi thought she’d find her. She finally all but bumped into the woman near Winfrith’s shop.

“There you are!” they said in unison and near-matching levels of relief.

“I know why _I’m_ glad to see _you_ ,” Tavi chuckled. “I checked with Dengler and the food’s all comin’ along great and will be ready right when you need it.”

“Good, that’s... good,” Charity muttered, sounding distracted. One hand zipped her pendent back and forth on its chain. “Tavi, how good are you at fixing hair?”

Tavi blinked and fought the urge to snort. “Shit, Charity, you know what mine’s always like. And I didn’t have any sisters to practice on or anything. Why?”

“Oh, Hendyna was _supposed_ to do my hair tomorrow, but, um, she can’t now.” Charity tugged on the pendent hard enough Tavi worried she might snap the chain. “She was fillin’ an order and spilled some acid concoction that burned her hand. It wasn’t too bad, and I got her all patched up, but now her hand’s all stiff and she can’t fix my hair.”

Tavi raised an eyebrow. “You do know you could prob’ly do that messy bun you use for workin’ in the garden an’ Edér would still think you’re fuckin’ gorgeous, right?”

Charity blushed, but bit her lip and nodded. “I just feel like I should do something a little fancier for my damn wedding.”

“A fair point.” Tavi huffed out a sigh, blowing her bangs out of her face. “I can try, I guess? But I make no promises an’ you might wanna have a back-up idea that you can do yourself.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Charity said, shoulders slumping in relief. “You’re the best, Tavi.”

“I know,” Tavi joked with a roguish smirk. “What did Edér think of the, uh, idea?” They were in public, she didn’t want to give anything away.

“Oh, right.” Charity’s smile blossomed like the sun. “He thinks you’re a genius, too. I think we’re gonna do it.”

“Does this mean I hafta be out at your place at the asscrack of dawn?” Tavi asked, eyes narrowing.

Charity shrugged, smile shifting faux-innocent. “You could just stay in my blazin’ guest room, then you’d already be there.”

“No,” Tavi said emphatically. “I told you, I’m lettin’ you have the place to yourself your last night as a single woman. Edér must’ve told you how stubborn I am, if you managed to miss it yourself; I ain’t changin’ my mind. Even if it means gettin’ up at the asscrack of dawn for you two.”

Charity gave another shrug, caving with some reluctance. “Alright, suit yourself. I’ll stop askin’.”

“It’s more than not inconveniencin’ you now,” Tavi said hastily to reassure her. “I _am_ inconveniencin’ those copperfuckin’ adventurers who wanted to take over the Dracogen, and that’s just too damn fun to give up.”

“Ah, well, in that case I understand,” Charity laughed. “That _does_ sound like something you’d enjoy.”

Tavi flashed a wide grin. “So, whaddya need from me, aside from servin’ as witness at your”--she dropped her voice to a whisper--“secret dawn wedding?”

Charity rolled her eyes. “Right now, before I can focus on anything else for today, I need a drink. Just one, not even alcoholic. Just wanna breathe for a minute. Let myself be giddy instead of stressed about tomorrow.”

“One breather comin’ right up,” Tavi said, and tugged her toward the Dracogen. “If anyone deserves it, you do. Well, you and Edér, but I can’t do anything about the mayor shit. We’ll relax for a bit, chat, and then get back to business.” 

Charity nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

She insisted on paying for their drinks, as “one small thank you” for everything Tavi had done. Tavi let her--she’d never been one to turn down free drinks. But she’d been completely serious before; her real reward was going to come tomorrow.

And she couldn’t fuckin’ wait.


End file.
